


His Biggest Crush

by Caspienne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a gay disaster, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Middle School Best Friends, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspienne/pseuds/Caspienne
Summary: Alec is in his mid-twenties, and a few months ago he received an invitation to his middle school 10 Year Reunion.The only reason he accepted to go is to please his brother Jace who is invited too. He's not expecting anything from this event. Absolutely nothing, or nobody.





	His Biggest Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head last night that I couldn't shake off, so I just had to write it. I hope you'll like it! 
> 
> Side note:  
> I'm not from the U.S. so I'm not familiar with the way school works there apart from what I've seen in movies or tv shows. It shouldn't be a problem for this story though. If it is, just let me know please!  
> I chose middle school because in this story, in the memory I describe, I want Magnus and Alec to be around 12/13 years old. Also I've never been to any kind of middle school or high school reunions, so it's a fictional take on these. 
> 
> I have no beta for this one, so any mistake is mine. 
> 
> Happy reading! :)

"You let me into a conversation  
A conversation only we could make  
You break and enter my imagination  
Whatever’s in there  
It’s yours to take"

-A Song For Someone, U2

 

*  
*  
*  
*

“Why did I agree to do this again?”

“Free food?” Jace says, his mouth half full with a cheese puff and a glass of wine in his right hand. 

Alec chuckles at his brother's answer, but truth be told he actually wanted to come. He just doesn't know how to speak to the other people here. Just like in middle school. He can easily take charge on a daily basis for his job, but outside of it he's clueless. 

He has fond memories of his preteen years however, mostly because he got to spend them with his adoptive brother and his sister by his side. But he also genuinely appreciated his teachers and classmates. Idris Middle School was small enough that everyone pretty much knew everyone. And it has always been comforting for Alec. So when he got the invitation 3 months ago, he was kind of impatient to go back to his hometown for this small gathering. 

If he really was honest with himself, maybe he also wanted to see a particular someone that he never really forgot. But he hadn't told Jace that. He never would have heard the end of it. 

After speaking with a few of his old friends and actually enjoying himself, Alec relaxes more and more by the minutes. That's when he hears a voice behind him, and he can't help but feel heat coming to his neck and cheeks. The voice is definitely older, but there's a undeniable music to it that Alec would recognize anywhere. Jace is facing him, and as soon as he sees his reaction and watches over Alec's shoulders, he smirks knowingly. 

“Hey Magnus! Is that you?” Jace says without missing a beat. And they both turn towards the other man.

“Uh, Jack? John? No, Jake right?” Magnus answers with a gleam in his eyes. 

Jace falters a bit, but Alec actually snorts at that. He snorts. Oh god, how worse could it be... But the sound makes Magnus turn in his direction, so there's that at least. 

“Seriously? I know I wasn't your favorite Lightwood but...” At that, Alec feels the heat coming back to his face even more quickly.

“I always did love dear Isabelle. How is she by the way?” Magnus answers with a grin looking at them both. It actually helps Alec to relax again, and he smiles thinking about his little sister. 

“She's good. Unfortunately she couldn't come today. She's due to give birth next month so she couldn't make the trip.” He answers easily. 

“Well congratulations! You'll be a great uncle Alexander!” Magnus answers honestly. Alec did always look out for others, whether it be his siblings or any people needing any kind of help. That's why he became a fireman, and that's one of the things he can say he's proud of about himself. So he smiles thankfully. 

“Hey! What about me?” Jace asks, a little bit offended. 

“Ugh, stop being a kid Jace!” Alec throws at his brother.

“Ah yes! Jace! That's what your name is!” Magnus answers without missing a beat. 

With that, Jace decides to go find another glass of wine, groaning at the both of them sharing a laugh at his expense. When they find themselves alone, Alec takes a real look at Magnus, since probably ten years when Magnus moved away to Chicago right before high school. He clearly recognizes his childhood friend, but everything about him is just...more, so much more. He started wearing makeup whenever possible through middle school events, but the carefully crafted makeup on his face right now is mesmerizing: the black eyeliner around his golden brown eyes, the discreet but beautiful highlighter on his cheeks. And his outfit is just as perfect. A simple black waistcoat over a dark blue shirt hugging his chest and nice fitted black pants. Not that he would pay too much attention to that of course. 

When Alec lifts his eyes and discovers that Magnus is doing exactly the same thing, ogling him shamelessly, he can't help but grin when Magnus holds his gaze again. There's a playful gleam in his eyes that Alec would gladly let himself get lost into.

“So, how have you been?” He asks nonetheless. 

“Great, I've been great! I just moved to New York a year ago to start my own company.” Magnus answers enthusiastly.

Alec can't help but feel his heart beats faster when he hears that Magnus lives in New York too.  
“Oh really? That's amazing! What kind of company?” 

“A publishing company. What about you? Do you still live here?” 

Alec is brought back to a memory then. They both are near the river, him taking a nap under the sun and Magnus reading next to him. Those afternoons spent with Magnus doing nothing else than reading, swimming, or just spending time together are some of his most cherished memories. When he looks at Magnus again and sees a knowing smile on his face, he knows he's thinking about the same thing. 

“That's great! I'm happy for you. Well, I moved to New York after High School actually. I started at the fire station shortly after.” 

“You're a fireman? Why am I not surprised? Plus, I'm sure you rock that uniform.” Magnus answers with a mischevious smile. Before Alec has the time to formulate an answer without stammering, a woman joins them to indicate that everybody should sit as the dinner part of the evening will begin shortly. 

“See you Alexander.” Magnus tells him just before leaving for his table.

****

There are about 80 people tonight and everyone is seated around several tables. Unfortunately, Alec realizes, Magnus is not seated at the same table. And the evening goes by for a while with everyone eating and chatting softly around them. Fortunately, Jace is near him and Jace is always good at being the center of attention, so his slight brooding goes unnoticed.

After a few hours some games are started between the different tables, and Alec finds himself laughing with everyone again. When the next game begins however, he wishes he had just gone to the bathroom, or anywhere else really. The game is simple enough: everyone writes a question and puts it in a hat going around, then everybody picks one question to answer to, in front of everyone. 

When Alec sees his question, he wants to hide under the table as quickly as possible. 

“Come on bro', don't be shy!” Jace shouts, earning him a death glare from his brother. When he sneaks a peek at the piece of paper, he can't help but laugh loudly. “Come on! You have to answer that!” He says, adding whispering so that only Alec could hear what he says next. “It's now or never brother. It might be your only chance to find out if he felt the same.” 

Knowing that his brother is probably right, and thanks to the help of several glasses of wine he already drank, Alec reads the question out loud. “Did you have a crush among the other students? If yes, who was it?” 

A few people at the table next to him send a few wolf whistles, when a woman across the room blurts: “Come on Lightwood, we all know who you only had eyes for. It was pretty obvious then, it was still quite obvious a few hours ago when I interrupted you.” 

Alec can't help but think that he probably now looks the same color as the red wine bottle on his table when he hears a voice a few tables closer to him. “It's okay Alexander, you were my crush too.” Magnus says easily, looking directly at Alec with a kind smile. And even though people around them are whisteling again, he can't help but feel a warmth growing in his chest as he holds Magnus' gaze for a while, and he smiles softly. 

****

After a few more rounds of the questions, the eating part of the evening comes to a close and everybody moves to the dancefloor progressively. Alec is outside enjoying some fresh air when he hears someone coming next to him. 

“Can I join you?” Magnus asks then.

“Of course.” Alec wants to say so many things, maybe try to explain about earlier. Not apologize, he'll never be sorry for having these feelings for Magnus when they were young. Actually, he's quite sure they never left. And when he looks at Magnus, with his eyes closed to enjoy the June night air on his face, he doesn't care anymore. He just wants to ask, or he knows he'll regret it. 

“Magnus?” 

He opens his eyes and looks at him softly then, turning slightly. “Hmm?”

“I– I was thinking- Would you like to, you know, go have a drink sometime or something? With me?” Magnus doesn't answer right away, so he continues quickly. “You know, if you want to. Since, since we both live in New York. And, and I don't know I thought– ” He thinks about something else suddenly. “Oh god I didn't think, you probably already have someone. Like how could you not, you're– you– ”

“Alexander?” Magnus interrupts him then, a grin spreading on his face, making Alec stop immediately with a sheepish smile. “I'm single. And I would love that. I mean, go have a drink with you, or something.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. And I meant it earlier, Alec. I had a crush on you too.” They both chuckle at that. 

“We were quite stupid, weren't we?” Alec asks wistfully.

“Well, we were young. But it's okay, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other again.” And yes, it is as easy as that. No middle school drama, no parents, just two grown men getting to know each other again. 

“I'd love that.” Alec answers easily.

“Plus, I do like a man in uniform.” Magnus says after a while. And if that doesn't send a different kind of warmth through Alec... “You're impossible.” He answers, getting an inch closer to Magnus nonetheless, resting one of his hands just above Magnus' elbow. Magnus looks at his lips then with the same look in his eyes he's sure he's sporting. “Oh I know. You'll learn to like it.” Magnus answers playfully. 

“Maybe.” 

They close the last inches at the same time, and they're kissing. It's only a brush of lips against lips, but so full of emotions already, of promises for many more and many different kisses to come. And Alec thinks definitely. Yes, he'll definitely come to like this a whole lot. Not just what they're doing right now, but everything about Magnus. 

He did was his crush in middle school. And he'll probably be his biggest crush for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. ♥  
> 


End file.
